300heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Patch - 2016.07.12
Maintenance Time *'9.00 AM - 11.59 AM' ---- Heroes *''King's Treasure Q: ''Scaling damage for each weapon increased from 0.1 Bonus AD -> 0.2 Bonus AD *''Spatial Transportation E: ''Before casting animation reduced from 0.164 seconds -> 0.01 seconds *Base damage increased from 47 -> 53 AD *Base damage increased from 46 -> 53 AD *''Sennen Goroshi: ''Reworked by replacing with Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki '' *Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki: 'Grants 5/15/25/35 Health Regeneration and Mana Regeneration per 5 seconds, this ability is upgraded at level 6/11/16. Each 2% of Naruto's missing Health, he gains 2 bonus Ability Power. *'''Rasenshuriken Q and Sage Mode's Rasenshuriken Q: ''When Naruto kills the target by using these skills, their cooldown is reset. *Sage Mode R: 'Within '''Sage' mode, Naruto's basic attacks deal AP bonus magic damage. *''True Blue Feather W: ''The maximum numbers of basic attack that can critically strike reduced from 4 times -> 3 times *Attack range reduced from 530 range -> 500 range *''Misaka Network: ''The AoE of his third basic attacks reduced from 580 radius -> 550 radius *Attack range increased from 150 range -> 170 range *''Barrier of Penance W: ''Can be cast without interrupting on the channeling of '''''Shimmer of Recrudescence Q. *''Phantom Assault Q: ''Assault speed increased from 1600 -> 2000 ---- Free Hero Rotation ---- Eternal Arena Items *New UNIQUE Passive: ''Each time you place an Observer Ward ( ) by consuming a stack from this item, you gain 4 Gold every 10 seconds. The effect lasts until the ward disappears. *New ''UNIQUE Passive: Each time you place an Observer Ward ( ) by consuming a stack from this item, you gain 4 Gold every 10 seconds. The effect lasts until the ward disappears. **Can only trigger on the magic damage from skills. ---- 'Eternal Arena *When the minion's Health Bar reaches the Killing Zone, any damage skills can instantly kill them. *At the end of each game, Verification Code must be filled in order to obtain experience and rewards. *Improved item icons. ---- Eternal Battlefield *Combined Ability Upgrade and Stat Upgrade together, now you don't need to upgrade them separately. *Improved item icons. ---- Bug Fixed *Fixed Shana's ( ) '''''Shinku (True Crimson) Q didn't increase a stack on Endless Night Staff ( ) upon its activation. *Fixed Lu Bu's ( ) Demon God Descent R stated on the skill's TIPS that it couldn't gain Cooldown Reduction effects, but it could actually gain Cooldown Reduction effects. *Fixed when you equip Tarrasque Skin ( ), any Health Restoration effects would not work on you. *Fixed when using the active ability of Kusanagi Sword ( ) and you had a stack of Movement Speed reduction from Master Ball r ( ) or True Master Ball R ( ), the stack would trigger and apply a debuff on yourself. *Fixed sometimes Shock Trap ( ) ccould permanently stun enemies. *Fixed, The item's TIPs on Orb of Stygian Desolation ( ) didn't not match with its actual effect. ---- ----